


Body Heat

by absurdthirst



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Clit Stimulation, Cock Warming, Dry Humping, Ejaculate, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Frottage, Helmet is off, Implied Sexual Content, Mando pulls a knife on the reader, Raw Sex, Rutting, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Touch Starved Mando, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdthirst/pseuds/absurdthirst
Summary: Mando wakes up to a cold Reader wanting to share body heat for the night. The next time he wakes up, he hard as Beskar and rocking against her ass.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Mando/Original Female Character, Mando/reader, Mando/you, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 506





	Body Heat

The first time she touched him without the Beskar that normally covered his body, he pulled a knife on her.

It was pure reflex on his part. It was the middle of the night. He wasn’t expecting to feel someone crawling into his bed. His eyes hadn’t fully opened before he had pinned her beneath him, the vibroblade he kept by his helmet at her throat.

“Mando!”

As the fog of sleep lifted, the adrenaline of being potentially threatened drumming through his system, he recognized the voice in the dark. It was Y/N, the woman working for him.

He pulled the blade back from the delicate skin of her throat. “What are you doing in here?” He asked gruffly.

There was a moment of silence before she answered, her voice small in the pitch black of his quarters. “I was cold.”

He huffed as he got off of her. The room was still pitch black, she wasn’t able to see his face. So his oath to The Creed was still intact. That gave him a bit of comfort as he settled back into his bunk.

“Grab an extra blanket, Y/N.” He said, noticing the way that she was shivering. He could feel her shaking his cot.

She gave a small, harsh laugh. “I have all of them. You never mentioned how kriffing cold your ship would get, Mando.”

It was true. He had never mentioned it because it was was a nonissue for him. He ran hot, most of the time sleeping in just a pair of boxers. Like he was now.  
His deep sigh filled the small sleeping alcove. He shifted over and reached for her in the dark and tapped a bare thigh.

What could she expect? She was in space wearing practically nothing. He’d seen her in her bunk, legs and arms bare. Only small scrapes of material covering her. There had been a long moment where he had silently looked his fill before turning and isolating himself in he cockpit for the day.

“Come on, since you don’t have enough sense to sleep with more on.” He grumbled as he pulled her down to lay next to him.

His skin tingled as he felt the cool skin press against the heat of his body. Her shivering as she absorbed his warmth started to slow down. He felt her start to relax slightly as he laid there, stiff as a board.

He hadn’t been touched in so long. The feeling of warm, soft skin against his own a luxury he was denied through the layers of rough canvas and Beskar. He had rarely even had someone attend wounds, preferring to keep his injuries to himself, unless he was unable to reach the area. Even then, it was just a cauterizer through the torn material.

This….this was the best kind of torture for him. He felt her, every smooth and silky inch of bare skin pressed up against his own. He couldn’t tell where her shivers ended and his own began. It was almost too much, the overstimulation of nerves that were now set aflame by the electrical current of her touch.

The slightest shift against him would make him bite back a groan. Goosebumps raising over the areas that had nothing to do with the cold. Where was his steeled resolve now? It was fading fast as he desperately tried to keep his mind on things that would make his erection go down.

He was mentally disassembling his blaster piece by piece when her leg moved up over his. Her knee settling right on his cock.

“Stop moving.” Terse words were gritted out from bared teeth.

“I’m still cold.” Y/N complained.

He knew it was a mistake the moment he put his hands on her. The feeling of her under his finger tips had him hardening even further. He ignored the fact that she had to know. Her knee pressing a bit harder against him as he rubbed up and down her chilled skin.

He turned her around, shifting her to her side and wrapping himself around her. The shuddering sigh told him that she enjoyed the blanket of heat his body created for her. And it kept her from rubbing against him. He calmed down as her breathing settled and she drifted off to sleep.

****

The second time she touched him, he thought he was going to loose his mind. He’d woken up to the most delicious kinds of torture.

How the fuck did his boxers get pushed down on his hip? Allowing the one part of his body that was fully awake to spring free of its confines. Smearing wetness leaking from the tip into the crevice of her cheeks as she rubbed against him.

Maker, she was still asleep. The blazing fire from his groin making her act like a lothcat in the sun. Basking in the luxurious heat as she burrowed closer. Arms tightened around her instinctively as she shamelessly wiggled her ass against his cock. Totally unaware of hellish debate he was having with himself.

It would be so easy to hook a finger around those tiny panties that were impractical at covering her and sinking into the velvety softness of her.

Suffering Gods. Her next pass his groin slid his cock right between her thighs. She was fucking damp. Her natural heat surrounding him as his hips jerked forward of their own volition.

Shame filled him even as his hips pulled back. The drag of her smooth skin at the crevice of her thighs and material covering her core made him taste copper as he bit down on his lip to keep from moaning.

He took more time deciding to kill a man than he did to thrust against her again. The lack of lubrication quickly being resolved by the amount of precum he was still dribbling. Every thrust felt almost as good as he imagined her pussy would feel like. He pushed a bit harder and deeper between her thighs every time. Relishing the sensations of her panties rubbing against the sensitive head of his length. Her own sleepy groan making him freeze in horror. She was waking up to find him rutting against her like pubescent teenager.

Her hips pushed back again, followed by another breathless moan and he realized what she was doing. The head of his cock was bumping against her clit. She was getting off on him in her sleep.

She was going to be the death of him. Y/N was grinding back against him panting out as she rocked. She was having a wet dream. He could feel the dampness increasing. Soaking through the panties to start covering his shaft with every pass she made over his cock.

A sweat broke out over his body as he tried to stay as ridged as his Beskar. His hands shook with the desire to wake her, desperate to know if….just if. But unwilling to lose the contact of her as she pulled away in embarrassment.

Still asleep, Y/N reached between her thighs and he almost came when she ran over the tip of him. Her finger brushing along the head to trace the ridges. His jaw clenched together so hard he felt like his teeth were about to shatter.

“Mmm…” Her voice was husky with sleep as she called out. “Mando.”

He couldn’t have stopped the loud groan that pushed past his lips. It was deep and guttural, laced with the pain his restraint was causing him. He wanted nothing more than to hammer into her, waking her up with the best orgasm of her life. Torment her clit with the rough pads of his fingers as he pummeled into her. Hearing that same husky voice beg him for more and later to stop as he overstimulated her.

He felt the moment she came to realize the situation. The tenseness that tightened her frame. The hesitation on how to extract herself with the least amount of embarrassment. He wondered if she knew she was still throbbing against him.

It was tiny, a small shuffle as she tried to move away. His forearm tightened against her sternum. Arm wrapped around her waist slide to grip her hip lightly.

“It’s-it’s good.” He whispered in the dark. Unable to convey how much he didn’t mind, how much he wanted more.

She whimpered, and his heart sank at the embarrassment in the tone. His arms loosened, and he went to shift his hips back when she grabbed his forearm and whimpered again. Her ass following his hips. “P-please.” It was low and needy.

He thrusted against her clothed core roughly as he ripped at the thinnest point of her panties. It came apart at her hip. Giving him the access he craved. Then he shifted her leg, hooking her foot over his knee for a better angle. The arm pinned under her moved the torn panties away from her pussy, not even bothering to rip them fully off her body.

Fingers sought her clit, his full body shudder at finding it swollen and slick made her moan and reach back to dig her nails into his hip. Rubbing hard circles against the sensitive skin, he nudged closer to her ear.

“Y/N.” His teeth grazed her lobe, breath hot in her ear.

Her moan filled his ears as he sheathed himself in one long, slow roll of his hips. Hotter and tighter than he’d imagined as he split her open to push against her cervix. Her walls tightened around him and squeezed.

Mando felt the shudder wrack his body at the feeling of her clamping down on him. Grinding himself deeper into her, he pulled back and enjoyed the feeling of her trying to hold him in her. Her body not wanting to release his cock.

Sliding back in, he pushed his hips firmly against her ass. Feeling it bounce against him as he started a steady pace. Holding her in place as he filled her again and again. The rough pads of his fingers stroking her as he rocked into her, desperately pushing her closer to orgasm as he quickened his pace.

Angling deeper, wanting to be as firmly entrenched in the silky heat of her as he could possibly get as he pulled back slightly only to bury himself in her again. Her moans pants of his name in the darkness, tinged with need, begging him to satisfy her. It was better than anything he could have ever imagined.

The small room was quickly heating up, their panting and groaning bouncing off the steel hull. She was rocking back against him, meeting every thrust as he moved. He was close but he wanted to feel her cum before he let himself go. Pinching her clit and rubbing it between his thumb and index finger.

Her entire body seized up as she bore down on his cock. His mouth opened in straining pleasure at the intense pressure around his cock as she squeezed him, heat gushing over him as she came.

Her body quaked in his arms as she cried out his name. His cock steadily burying itself in her as his fingers continued to dance over her clit, drawing out her orgasm for as long as he could. He finally felt his release creeping closer. Thrusts coming short and hard as he slammed into her the last half dozen times before he groaned.

His cock throbbed inside her as he gasped out her name, flooding her with hot jets of cum with every jerking stutter of his hips.

They slowly settled down against one another, his cock softening inside her as he hated the thought of pulling out at the moment. The covers that had been over them went laying on the floor, kicked off as their body heat was keeping them warm.


End file.
